Pokemon DNA
by ets4519
Summary: DNA is what shapes all living things. When the Event happened, thousands were embued with pokemon DNA. Labeled by the government as threats against humanity. These hybrids must learn to fight their own homeland if they wish to survive. One man is up to the challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The event

Deoxyribonucleic Acid, the building blocks of genes and all life. It governs how we grow, develop and change in all stages in life. And if at any point there's an error when the DNA is copied, the consequences can be devastating. This replication happens thousands of times a second, and yet most of the time it is perfectly executed. However other forces can heighten, or insure, a mutation. Most notably energies such as radiation… and others we do not understand.

My name is Zack, and one year ago to this day my DNA was altered to the point my The Event, and i was labeled a threat against humanity. I became a hybrid of two very unlikely things, a hybrid of human, and Pokemon.

Sounds crazy right? Pokemon aren't real, they're just a part of games or comics or T.V. shows! Well have you ever heard of string theory? Well it's no theory, and the Event proved that…

MILITARY FILE NUMBER 115- RECOUNT OF "THE EVENT" DATE 1-7-15

FORCING PLAYBACK….

It came suddenly, without warning, a bright flash enveloped the sky and the next instant it was extremely dark. Clouds hung thick and low, and reports would later come in of planes losing visuals for hours...some would never gain them again. After a couple hours of panicking a purple light shown down over various locations all over the world such as ERROR ERROR DATA CORRUPTED…..and finally Cleveland had the most telling report. Down from their Event focal point a white and purple dragon descended, later to be recognized as Palkia, the being that controls space itself. It is a working hypothesis that Palkia may be the source of the event itself. Just as the other locations, beams of different light, later to be identified as the energy of each Pokemon type. They struck several citizens, some got up, most didn't. Those that got up were changed, altered. In fact testing would show that they became part Pokemon... ERROR ERROR END OF PLAYBACK

Day of the Event: Zack looked up in a daze. What was that light? Why is it so dark? And what the FUCK is that thing coming from the sky?! He looked up in awe at Palkia, something he thought… no KNEW he would never see. Yet there it was. That's when the lightning hit, and he began the fight for his life.


	2. Chapter 2 A New Friend or Foe?

Chapter 2: A New Friend of Foe?

After the lightning hit Zack, he was out cold, in complete and total silence and darkness. Then a small light appeared. He looked around, this wasn't where he was standing just moments before. It appeared to be a vast space of nothing but emptiness. He looked down and saw his body. He expected to see some sort of sign of damage from the jolt, but he seemed perfectly intact. _Am I...dead?_ The very thought sent a shiver down his spine, but buried it deep down, deciding that panicking about that now is worthless. Spinning around he caught sight of a faint light far in the distance. For some reason only one thought came to mind. _That's not supposed to be there! THAT REALLY ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THERE._ He sprint towards it at full speed. As he drew nearer the crackle of electricity grew louder. _Zap Zapzap Buzz_ it rang out consistently. He charged on still completely determined and when he reached it… he lunged out at the light. He tackled a magnemite to the ground, which caused him to receive a hefty shock too. "ARGH JESUS.." He cried out in pain, bringing his arms into his chest, seeming to clutch his heart. The magnemite was more than bewildered, but quickly recovered. It looked at him with an angry eye and said "GIve me your body! Your will! I need…" He was cut off my Zack's fist ramming into him. "Fuck you!" Zack shouted. The Magnemite charged and shocked him once again. "My name is Epsilon, and I…" Another blow, which was followed up by another and another. Zack mercilessly fought until the image of the magnemite named Epsilon shattered around him.

He woke up. The first thing he noticed is that he was clocked in pure electricity, it was pulsating all around him, crackling and humming. He paid no mind to his dream, but was instead transfixed on his hands. They were twitching, lightning crackling in between his fingers. He clenched his hand into a fist to stop the shaking. Once he gathered himself, he looked around. He saw several others like him, clocked in an element of some sort. Others were clocked in flame, some lost in a torrent of water, or shrouded in darkness. Some were in cocoons of rock, steel, or even ice. All at once they looked at Palkia, the being that did this to them, and raised their hands against him. The lightning pooled into Zack's hands, and then was released into a single beam against Palkia. Zack looked over at the others, and saw them doing the same. Palkia reeled back with a thunderous roar. He disappeared from the place which he came, falling back through his own rift in space. Zack sighed in relief, and was nearly scared to death when the apparition of a very familiar magnemite appeared before him. _Very impressive, that bolt was more powerful than your average Thunder...why do you look so surprised?_ Zack stared back in bewilderment. "What the HELL IS GOING ON" _First off my name is Epsilon, the magnemite that admittedly tried to steal your body just now. But never mind that, no one else can hear me so screaming isn't the best idea. Just think about what you want to say._ "You can…" Zack paused " _You can read my mind?" Well more accurately I am your mind...or at least a part of it. Look take cover for now, who knows what will happen next, I'll explain everything in due time._ That was the last time Zack could ever consider himself human.

 **Please review and tell me what i could do to improve! I will admit these first two chapters I had the weakest vision for so hopefully things will get better a time goes on!**


	3. Chapter 3 Genesis

**For all of you who have read this story thank you. Any feedback is appreciated. Also in the future if you catch a reference to something, please pm me. It'd make my day! XD**

Chapter 3: Genesis

10-25-2017- One year after the Event.

 _Beep Beep Beep_. Zack woke up to the piercing sound of his alarm clock. "Just five mo…" And… he was out again. _Zack, I do believe this is the time you need to arise. "Epsilon do me a favor and shut the hell up". The Last time this happened you instructed me to… "I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID"_ Plop, Zack decided the best way to wake up was to roll over on to the ground, a choice he instantly regretted. Mustering all the courage in him, he got up and walked out of his room. "Good morning sweetheart!" His mother chimed from the kitchen. All she got in return was a low grunt as Zack walked into the room. His mother grinned and ruffled his long black hair. "Ah my morning boy." She said sarcastically while handing him a slice of toast. His father was sitting across the table listing to the news. "I hear another one of those Poke-creeps cropped up a block from here" Zack's mother began to reiterate about how the government really needed to crack down on those monstrosities, and how she didn't even feel safe in their own home. Zack casually ate his breakfast and then got changed for school. Moving into the bathroom, he got ready for the day with brushing his teeth and (badly and quickly) Combing his messy black hair. Epsilon appeared in his vision. _Do you ever plan on telling them? "Well yeah...when they can't throw me in jail for it" Do you believe that will happen?_ Zack didn't answer, instead he just walked out of his house and into his car.

He began to drive to his high school, which was not to far from his house. As he was in 12 grade at the time of the Event, he was finishing up his last year. Schools around the nation just became operational this past year. He heard sirens behind him and stopped to see as a Pokemon Capture Squad, or PCS Van came rocketing past him. He could only pray that the poor pokemon in question could get away. Any pokemon captured would be sent to a medical facility for "Treatment." From the rumors, "Treatment" became a fancy way of saying "execution". After parking in school he passed the familar bunch of armed gaurds carrying what looked to be M16 assalt rifles, that is if Call of Duty gun models are accurate. "Halt" the one said simply and Zack's blood ran cold. _Is metal showing? A spark maybe?_ "GET OUT OF HER NO…" the guard screamed before a huge fireball spewed from the inside of the school. A man walked out looking confidently. "Don't you think you went overboard Cesar?" Zack heard a voice say from the smoke. "Not at all Broomhandle, I'm just getting fired up" _My scans indicate he is an Infernape, and I seem to detect a Electivire near by as well. "Thanks Epsilon"_ "What the hell do you two jokers want?" Zack said confidently. "Zack!" A classmate came running out yelling. "Get away from them! RUN RUN!" The one named Caesar turned to look at Zack. "So you're the magnemite we're looking for." Zack's classmates eyes went wide...as did Zack's. "Well...I guess the cat's out of the bag"

Electricity pulsated as Zack's body started to be covered head to toe in metal. It morphed and shifted and formed until it formed a neat uniform suit of armor around him. The helmet had two flat narrow metal plated coming up from the tips of his ears with the tips colored. One was red, the other blue. A small blade extended from his forearm and it seemed to jolt with electricity.

As the classmate ran for his life Zack had a couple questions. "Who the hell are you, and what do you want with me." Caesar smiled with a goofy grin. "We're the Punch-em Brothers! My name is Caesar, and my brother is Broomhandle. And we were sent by the resistance." Zack studied them carefully. "And what is the resistance?" "A group of pokemon tired of hiding" Broomhandle responded in a low gravely voice "And you're coming with us."

"And if I say no?"

The two just grinned and punched Zack with a super-effective Mach Punch, knocking him out cold. The headline of the week would be about the attack on the school, and one student disappeared without a trace.


	4. Chapter 4 Piece of Resistance

**Hey guys! Hope your enjoying your read so far! This is my longest chapter yet, so please enjoy! Any feedback will be greatly appreciated!**

Piece of Resistance

When Zack woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he was moving. The sound of the vehicle he was in was the only thing he heard. By the sound, he deuced they were on a highway, which one he had no idea.

After laying in the dark for a minute or two he decided to open his eyes to get a better look at his surroundings. He was in a van, one of those creepy work vans you see all over the place. He was seated in the back in a makeshift cage. It seemed simple enough, just metal rebar that showed obvious signs of being exposed to large amounts of heat. Zack could only guess the infernape, Caesar he seemed to recall, was the one for it's construction. It was very crude just like him. He pulled himself up and sat cross legged, and decided to take a look around. There wasn't much else in the van, just a tool box and what looked to be a old radio, or even a very primitive cellular phone that was mounted on the wall of the van. The doors were welded shut (Which might have been the work of Broomhandle) in the back, and there were no windows in sight. Zack nugged the bars gently, as not to alert his captures. No good, they stood very solidly in place.

"Are we there yet Broom?" Caesar whined from up front. "I'm STARVED, and I want to talk to Titania soon." Broomhandle gave him no mind, and keep his eyes squarely on the road ahead. Caesar huffed and decided to occupy himself with what looked like a hand-held gaming council. "You really ought to be more patient, if we tear down the road we may gather unwanted attention. Oh and our guest is awake, maybe you should fill him in before he does something stupid." Zack's blood ran cold. _How did he know i was awake!_ Caesar's eyes gleamed at the prospect of new entertainment. "Hey kid! Didn't know you decided to wake up! Were not to far now" He said with a toothy grin. "And where exactly are we going?" Zack asked in a weaker voice than he intended. Looked like they had done a number on him. "Why would I spoil the surprise? Besides even if I _wanted_ to tell you, I can't. Where we're going is a bit of a secret you see, like spy movie shit." Caesar had this undeniable gleam in his eye. It was like seeing a kid on christmas. Zack could swear he saw small flames perk up on Caesar's head. This guy took way to much pleasure in messing with people. The one called Broomhandle pulled him back up front, and was quietly telling him something. He looked at Zack over his shoulder. "Don't mind him, he gets a little to energetic at times." His voice was deep and extremely calm, it never wavered in pitch or intensity. For being a "Punch-em Brother" he didn't see anything like Caesar, the two were opposites. Broomhandle was wearing black jeans and a black hoodie with yellow accents. On the back the words "Prepare to get Swept!" were printed in bold yellow letters. He was pale, most likely Eastern European. After the event that place was a shit storm, it's a surprising he made it out alive, and proved how powerful he was. Caesar was less pale than his electric counterpart, and appeared to be flushed all the time. His cheeks were as rosy as Santa Claus. He had lots of scars on his arms and some on his face. A boxer, Zack deduced as he studied him further. Caesar was wearing Khaki pants and a black hoodie with red accents. On the back was written "'I'm tired of Playin these Games", with a skull and crossbones burning underneath.

The van shuddered to a halt, and a large metallic whine could be heard. After it had ceased, the van moved forward. _Ugh Zack, where are we? "I don't know Epsilon, have you been out this whole time?"_ Zack proceeded to tell Epsilon everything he knew. The van shuttered to a halt, and Caesar looked back at Zack. "We're here, welcome to the Resistance! King HQ."


End file.
